


At the Crossroad

by jhytvg



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Not anything like real teacher student, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, a little underage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 大音乐家贝多芬在街上无意间遇到了年少的学徒萨列里。





	1. 在岔路口

**Author's Note:**

> lft搬运……为CP tag做点贡献。  
> 师生关系和年龄上下并不是一直保持一致性。故事发生的时间里不存在真正意义上的师生关系。

回过神来的时候，他已经站在维也纳的街头了。

街道和他平日所见并无区别。虽然他不怎么喜欢外出，根本记不清什么细节，也能明白这里确实是维也纳，而不是伦敦巴黎威尼斯那些地方。时好时坏的听力这次倒是没怎么给他添堵，他能够感受到弥漫在这座城市的空气中的音乐。在他初次来到这里的时候，正是这样无处不在的音乐让他对维也纳生出了最初的好感的。

此刻天已经黑了，却还不到入睡的时间。各个宫殿里的宴会说不定才刚刚开始。跟随着灯光的轨迹他信步前进，确信自己总会看到一两个熟悉的地标。比如说之前他住了一年的房子，比如他某个友人的住所，又比如说某位他不想提起尊姓大名的乐长先生的家……

想到乐长先生他略一晃神，便在一个岔路口迎面撞上了别人。对方惊呼一声仰面摔倒在地，手里抱着的纸张四散飞起，着实将他也吓了一跳。

摘下糊在自己脸上的一张纸，他略微扫了一眼便看出这是张乐谱，应该是歌剧，不过不像是他听过的任何一个，他学习的时候也没有为类似的歌词谱过曲。将乐谱放下，他对着还没有爬起来的人不耐烦地开口：“怎么了，摔断腿了吗？”

下一秒他几乎脱口而出的凶狠句子哽在了喉口。路德维希·范·贝多芬目瞪口呆地看着那捂着额头坐起来的少年——不至于的吧……老爷子儿子早就没了，那他有这么大的孙子吗？有吗？记不得了。为什么会这么像？太像了，连忍痛的时候微微皱起的眉头都和那个人太像了。

“你是……”一个可怕的猜测滑进了他的大脑，并在他反应过来进行拦截之前便通过他的嘴说了出来，“你该不会正好叫作安东尼奥·萨列里吧？”

少年有些惊惶地抬起头，他看到了一双熟悉的蜜棕色眼睛。

“您认识我……？”少年萨列里有些不确定地开口，“抱歉，撞到了您。我不是故意的，我只是，只是出来晚了，急着回到老师那里去……”

当然啦。贝多芬脑子里晕乎乎地想，就算以后维也纳的音乐会上随手扔块石头都能砸到三个老爷子的弟子，年少的他也肯定是有老师的。加斯曼和格鲁克，他甚至还从这位学生本人嘴里听到过他们的故事。只不过在这之前，“萨列里也有少年时代，也有过乖乖听老师话的时候”这个想法从来没有如此真实地出现在他脑中而已。

“还坐着干什么，快起来！”他想保持恶声恶气，却还是在句尾处软了下来。少年顺从地握着他伸出的手站了起来，都没来得及拍衣服上面的尘土便开始了一连串的道歉。

“对不起，我真的没有看到。以后我会注意看路的，我很抱歉，先生。”

贝多芬还是第一次听到这么一大串的道歉，还是出自那位威名在外的乐长（虽然眼前的这个显然还只是个学徒）口中。他不知道是该接受道歉还是该转身就走，踌躇了一瞬之后笨拙地开口：“没、没关系。我也有些走神。你的乐谱掉在地上了，我帮你捡吧。”

他是真的不擅长社交，但少年萨列里开心地接受了他提出的帮助。两个人蹲在地上捡着四散的纸张，他有些控制不住地哼出了捡起的五线谱上的音符。

小萨列里惊喜地抬头：“您是音乐家吗？”

贝多芬当然是音乐家，但在点头的一瞬间他还是感受到了一丝羞涩。小萨列里并没有感受到他小小的害羞，很是兴致勃勃地凑了过来：“您看上去就是很了不起的音乐家。您写过多少曲子呢？”

不少了。不如说很多。可是面对着这个孩子他居然没法使用一贯的骄傲口气：“不算少吧。”

“真好啊……可以作曲。”小小萨列里脸上流露出一丝羡慕，“我的老师不允许我谱曲，说我还太嫩了。”

看上去是这样的。贝多芬笑了。

“您……你还年轻呢，以后会有机会的。”他说。这听上去有点像是个安慰了。萨列里抿着嘴笑。

“谢谢您。也许再过几年吧。我可以听听您的曲子吗，音乐家先生？”

得寸进尺。贝多芬想着，将手里的曲谱递给了少年。

“不行。也许以后可以，”比如四十年后，“但不是现在。”

想起萨列里（老的那个）对他承认“你的旋律在我脑海里挥之不去”时微红的耳尖，贝多芬得意地笑了。

“到时候一定会让你惊喜的，年轻的萨列里先生。”

“您是打算在维也纳开演奏会吗？”萨列里好奇地歪着头，“是在什么时候呢？我可以问问老师能不能去听。”

真是好孩子。贝多芬感叹，老爷子自己的学生有这么乖巧的吗？

“暂时还没有这个计划。不过你这么小，有钱去听演奏会吗？”

萨列里吸吸鼻子：“陛下有给我钱……但是我都给了老师。我，如果是音乐会的话，老师应该会允许我去的吧……”

怎么这么可爱呢？贝多芬看着少年萨列里，将他的一切和年老的那位对应起来。从未来的乐师长身上可看不出他曾经有过这么软萌可爱的时候。虽然那位平时很温柔，但时间和地位积累下来的威严永远都是存在的。

“路德维希，我希望可以通过这次的慈善演出让你被大众所看到。”

“路德维希，你的习作我改好了，虽然你大概也不会接受我的建议吧。”

“路德维希，你的音乐是真正的奇迹。”

“路德维希，我希望你可以再考虑一下年底的计划。”

年长的萨列里的话语在他脑子里交织不绝。他觉得心里钝钝地疼——在他做了几乎算得上冒犯的事情之后，萨列里也只是向其他音乐家提出警告而不是直言和他贝多芬划清界限。提出绝交的是他自己，不愿意再想起老师名字不愿意再去见老师的，也是他自己。

因此他不得不想方设法压抑自己对老师日渐深厚的渴望。他们认识近二十年了，一开始如果说是年轻学生对气质出众而温柔可亲的年长老师的仰慕的话，这么多年过去了，那仰慕却一点都没有减少，反而成了灼烧他心脏的一团永恒之炎。

在这一瞬间，贝多芬第一次生出了一丝后悔的心情。

眼前的少年还在苦恼。贝多芬苦笑一声，决定先利用好这次机会。

“你的声音很好听，给我唱首歌吧。”他说，“我想听听未来音乐家的歌声。”

“未来……什么的，”少年红着脸，“还不知道呢。不过如果您愿意点评一下，我可以给您唱一首歌。”

贝多芬点点头，拉着他往小巷里走了两步，离开了可能会有人经过的道路。

“就在这里，稍微唱两句就好。”贝多芬盯着他的眼睛，“就唱你最熟悉的曲子就可以了。歌剧也是可以的。”

萨列里清清嗓子：“那我就给您唱一段歌剧吧……之前有在皇宫唱过，比较熟悉歌词。”

贝多芬点点头，那少年微微仰起头，吸了口气。接着，几乎可以称得上是天使之音的歌曲便从少年口中如叮咚溪水一般流淌而出，不容拒绝地抚过贝多芬的全身。少年萨列里的嗓音清亮而优美，是贝多芬愿意让他来给自己写的任何歌曲担任首席男高音的动听。当然不是说四十年后的贝多芬没有动过这样的心思，只不过他再名震天下，也绝对没胆子让维也纳的乐长来给自己屈尊做一个小小的歌手。

歌声让他想起多年前（或者多年后，如果看眼前少年的话），他跟着萨列里和其他的同学一起去远足的时候，萨列里也会唱歌。他们的老师有着美妙的男高音，带着他们换着语言唱歌并随口讲解给各个语言配曲的不同之处。那次他和胡梅尔还为了一球冰淇淋揪了对方的头发，导致两个人一起被罚给萨列里随手找来的歌词填曲。

当然最后他填的曲子和歌词丝毫对不上关系，萨列里想批评他又没有办法，只能叹着气要他吃甜饼干作为惩罚。当时他叼着饼干笑嘻嘻地抬头看老师的脸，萨列里回给他一个一点都没有威慑力的瞪视，让他的心脏都有些痒痒起来——

回忆到这里戛然而止，少年的歌声也高扬着到了尽头。他鼓着掌喊了一声Bravo，少年有些不好意思地低下了头。

“我还不够成熟，也许您会觉得我唱得不够好。”

“够好了，难道你还想做个专业的歌手吗？”哦别说，他还真的没什么问题，“以后你要做谱曲让别人唱的那一个不是吗？”

“我希望自己可以做到。如果以后我真的写出歌剧，您会来看吗？”

他已经看过不少了。“当然，我一定会去的。”

“到那时候，希望可以听到您的点评。”小萨列里说，“感谢您帮助我捡谱子。我该回去了。从皇……那里出来得已经很晚，老师会担心我的。”

那一点点的痒痒在此刻竟颇有些燎原的势头。客气什么的可不是贝多芬的风格，毕竟他是一个可以将别人房子的墙壁开个洞以达到自己想要的透光目的的人。于是他顺从了自己内心的冲动按住了少年的肩膀，在少年惊讶地转过来的时候不顾一切低下头咬住了少年的嘴唇。

味道和他想象的一样甜美干净。少年也许是惊呆了，呆呆地张着嘴任由他辗转亲吻，连舌头都被勾起轻吸了一下。接着他放开已经面红耳赤的少年，耸了耸肩。

“就，当是你提前预支给我的吧，萨列里老师。”

他转身离去，留下少年愣愣地抬起手用指尖碰触自己微肿的唇瓣。

 

再回过神来的时候，他发现自己站在乐师长安东尼奥·萨列里的房子附近。是1810年的那一个，他可以通过四周的样子判断出来。自己提出绝交的他不太好上去敲门，只能转身离开。然而想起留在多年前的那个吻，他脸上还是露出了笑容。

“还会有下一个的吧……安东尼奥老师。我很期待。”


	2. 后日街景

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间穿越之后，贝多同学对萨列老师的表白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗尾续貂的小后续，想给他们一个简单的HE。

他从身后抱住老师的腰，让正打算迈步的老乐师长停住了脚步。

 

老爷子虽然吃甜食吃到出名，但常年锻炼使他身上并没有什么赘肉，腰也并不像大多数六十多岁老头那样臃肿。大音乐家张开双手搂住他的时候，双手还能在自己另一边的手腕上弹一段欢快的舞曲。

但是。事情总会有些但是，从不例外。即使是他在一次奇怪的迷路迷到四十多年前的事件之后认为自己再也不会因为小事而吃惊了，这次摆在他面前的现实却依然凶残地让他的心肝都受到了伤害。

这里的问题是——他是抱住了老爷子没有错。但是他绝望地发现自己身高不够，居然没法像从前和娇小的贵族小姐们调情时一样，在老师的耳尖上轻轻吹一口气，看到他从耳尖红到后颈的盛景。

太绝望了。比他耳朵听不清的事实还要绝望。他全身僵硬地搂着老爷子，心里开始盘算该如何解释自己突如其来的动作。他可以马上放开手打着哈哈说您吃了这么多年甜食居然还这么细，他甚至可以解释说我想给您买一件新的大衣所以粗略量量您的腰围而已请问您想要个什么颜色的呢。

可他的身体给他大脑所提出的每一个方案都打了叉，继续僵硬不已地搂着昔日的老师，鼻子甚至无法自控地闻了闻甜食控乐长后颈散发的那点甜香味。

完了，彻底完蛋了。贝多芬想，现在这个样子只会被嘲笑了。简直像个初出茅庐什么都不会的毛头小子，只敢偷偷贴近心上人闻一闻味道，却在关键时刻面红耳赤舌头打结连个喜欢都说不出口。

紧张和僵硬之下他的耳朵也嗡嗡作响疯狂罢工，直到萨列里用力握住他的手腕他才发现老师其实有在和他说话。他连忙放手，没想到萨列里得到自由后第一个动作是转过身来，抓住他的脑袋担忧地摸了摸他的耳朵尖。

“没事吗路德维希？听得见我说话吗？”

这句话他听是听到了，可他无法作答。因为此刻从耳尖红到脖子的是他贝多芬本人。这简直太丢人了。面对年幼的17岁萨列里他可以不问许可拉过来亲够了转身就走，可是如果对面是61岁的萨列里，他根本没法发挥自己的魅力，只能被对方牵着鼻子走。

“我、我没关系，现在可以听到……”他努力挤出回答，觉得今天的尴尬值几乎要冲破萨列里家漂亮的天花板，“对不起，我只是……我只是想抱抱您……”

说完他张口结舌——这是什么直来直去的大实话！贝多芬突然就恼怒了起来。他只不过是爱慕自己的师长而已，又不是打算谋杀这可怜的老人，干嘛这么战战兢兢的，都不像他自己了。于是他抬手抓住对方的衣领把惊呆的萨列里拉过来，将两人的额头贴到一起。

“我喜欢您，萨列里先生。很早之前就开始了，而且我也相信您绝不会毫无察觉。现在请回答我，可不可以答应和我在一起？”

一口气说出的感觉实在是太过爽快，贝多芬长长呼出了一口气。他甚至稍稍往前凑了凑，恶戏一般在老乐长嘴唇上咬了一口，再稍稍退回一点观察起对方的反应。

萨列里不愧是维也纳乐坛的君临者，很快便从吃惊的状态回复了过来，拍拍贝多芬的手指示意他放手。做学生的自然从善如流，萨列里直起腰，又回到了稍稍俯视他的角度。

“你可要想好了，贝多芬先生。”他慢条斯理地说着，“我已经六十多岁了。”

“没有关系，您四十几岁的时候我就喜欢您了。”

“是这样啊。”萨列里看上去并不惊讶，“可我现在已经不是四十出头还有精神的年纪了。”

“是的，现在是我四十出头，所以我来表白了。”贝多芬什么顾虑都不要了，直来直去地说了起来，“如果不赶快和您在一起的话，再拖二十年我可不知道自己还能不能活着。”

“不要说胡话，路德维希。你会健康长寿的。”萨列里几乎条件反射一样打断他的胡言乱语，“我才是那个多半活不到二十年后的人。不如说我现在也不知道还有几年。即使如此你也愿意吗？”

这句话里的松动太过明显，贝多芬几乎欣喜若狂：“当然！正因如此才更要尽快。老师，老师，我心里有一团永恒之火烧得我心口疼，您就帮帮我。我可以给您写曲子。”

萨列里笑了。他稍稍弯下了腰，让两人的视线平齐。

“我怎么敢让贝多芬大师给我这个老头写曲子。那是世界的奇迹，理应送给所有人。我很乐意答应你，路德维希。但在那之前，我还有个问题想要问问你。”

“只要我回答了，您就做我的恋人吗？”

“也许。”萨列里退开两步，整了整被他抓皱的衣领。

“我只有一个问题想问你，贝多芬先生。”他的老师彬彬有礼地开了口，“1767年的时候，你在维也纳街头亲吻了一个小孩又立刻逃走，现在你可以告诉我那时候的想法了吗？”

 

END


End file.
